battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Hurtful!
Hurtful! is the 23rd episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on November 1st, 2011. This is the final episode of BFDI where there are challenges. Plot Before the intro The episode begins with all the contestants being metal after eating the Yoylecake from the previous episode. Firey Speaker Box wanted the TLC to be fixed, as the middle section was torn apart by a spaceship in episode 21. Flower was reading a book, annoyed by the noise and she threw a bowling ball at him, but he easily dodged it, and it destroyed her Speaker Box instead. A message flew from the sky that says an Announcer Recovery Center will be built soon, read by Bubble. It is signed by FlykydFly (and yummysimon4). The contestants were then used to fix the TLC with their metal. They were melted in a furnace with debating on who to go first (with Ice Cube added for alloy). After being fixed, the TLC had a bulging body, with the word "LOSER" crudely scribbled on it. The Firey Speaker Box just spotted that one contestant in TLC is missing, which is Ice Cube. Leafy apologized to Ice Cube before she was sent to TLC. Cake at Stake At Cake at Stake, the original announcer, came back by the "Announcer Recovery Center" from the sky, popping Bubble. The original anouncer came out and thought Replacemnet Box Alpha was an imposter but actually his replacement. A replica of the Firey Speaker said he was his clone, and a few more clones came in, much to the original speaker's discomfort. A green one threw spiky balls uncontrollably, and even a Cheese Orb was in the mix. The cake became the Cheese Orb when the Announcer cut it into 4 pieces. Leafy felt bad that Announcer kill the Cheese Orb, and Firey said that it was his friend. Flower and Firey won immunity last episode so they got cake, and Bubble only received 97 votes and was safe, leaving only Spongy and Leafy, but Leafy avoided the axe with 287 votes, while Spongy was eliminated with a new record of 432 votes. Contest The contest was the previous 22 episodes' challenges combined, one by one: *Episode 1a: Go across the balance beam. :Flower pushes Firey and Leafy down due she need MORE space make Firey dies and Leafy continues swimming to another contest. *Episode 1b: Choose a boat and sail across the Goiky Canal. :Flower is first and chooses the first boat, which is a motor boat. Bubble choose a boxy boat, waiting for the boat to float to the land. Firey choose the cardboard boat while Leafy choose the life boat. *Episode 2: Climb the rock wall. Be careful! There are boxing gloves along the way! :Flower lands on the ground but she never did Ep.2 and she says it's unfair. Bubble came. Firey run and Leafy wait for Firey. Flower said that Bubble need to pick her up to cross that. Because Bubble say no, Flower popped Bubble. Meanwhile, Leafy was eaten by the sea monster in the sea. When they recovered, they swim though the sea. Leafy saw her life boat and give to Bubble. Meanwhile, Flower speak same as she speaks with Bubble. Firey also reject. Flower push Firey into the water. Leafy saw him and about to save him but the fire burn her and Firey died because of water. Bubble came again and help Flower by throw her but she get hit by boxing glove. Leafy helps Firey because he can't swim. But, Flower (that flew because boxing glove) knock Firey off into the water and died. Bubble finally climb the wall and passes. *Episode 3: Pass the test. :Bubble do the test first attempt but she failed. Firey jumps to Leafy, while she's also helping Flower. Bubble does test again but she fails. Firey helped Flower and crossed the wall while Leafy gets hit by boxing gloves. Firey and Flower passes the test while Bubble fails a third time. Leafy can passes the wall and helps Bubble to pass the test. *Episode 4: Make a cake. *Episode 5: Go across the bridge. :Flower put the dirt cake in and Firey said Coiny is dumb and to not follow his methods. However, she don't listen to him and continue to Ep.5 but she tripped on a lump and fell into the ravine. Firey wastes time by making a real cake. Bubble and Leafy pass the test and put the dirt cake on, leaving Firey there alone. Firey wondered what Coiny done to them. *Episode 6: Go across three islands. *Episode 7: Solve a jigsaw puzzle. *Episode 8: Run to the tree. *Episode 9: Do the three legged race. *Episode 10: Cry, ski, and do a handstand. *Episode 11: Float across with a balloon. *Episode 12: Climb the ladder. *Episode 13: Find a red ball. :Leafy and Bubble speed through the challenges until the red ball contest. Bubble picked a red ball while Leafy picked a maroon ball, which is wrong. Leafy is left behind. *Episode 14: Fill the basket with bread and jump over the hurdles. *Episode 15: Stand on platform above vomit and make a taco. *Episode 16: Knock down all 10 pins. *Episode 17: Catch 3 Frisbees. *Episode 18: Don't blink. *Episode 19: Ride the unicycle. *Episode 20: Get in the spaceship and avoid lasers. *Episode 21: Do the long jump. *Episode 22 (final challenge): Escape the volcano. :Bubble was here first but everybody can reach here too. Flower and Firey climb the pole. Flower accidentally drop the buds and Leafy is trying to dodge it, Leafy accidentally pushes the "delete pole" button and asked himself what does it mean, making Firey fall and float in the lava. Flower threw water to Firey, make him die and Flower fell into lava. After some fighting between Bubble and Leafy, Bubble kills Flower, creates a pole, and wins immunity. Ending Firey then lets Leafy know that now that there is an Announcer Recovery Center, and that they can kill the Announcer as much as they want, and he'll still come back to give them Dream Island. A few seconds later, a sugar rush spasm of the four contestants repeatedly killing the Announcer in various ways is shown. * Flower jumps on the Announcer to crush/squash him. * Bubble swallows the Announcer. * Firey just sits there, burning the Announcer. * Leafy smashed the Announcer with a hammer. * Repeated a lot of times. Results *''Firey'' *''Flower'' *''Leafy'' *'Bubble' *''Italic'' stands for up for elimination, Bold stands for immunity, Italic Crossout means eliminated. Trivia * Running Gag: Leafy's quote "Ice Cube, come on down! You can be in my alloy!" is a parody of her own quote "Ice Cube, come on down! You can be my ally." * Leafy finds a maroon ball during the challenge, a running gag originally done during episode 13. * When Leafy gets angry at Bubble, she had crazy eyes. * When Firey is metal, his flames don't move. This may not be a goof, because he is metal, not fire, at the time. * Despite being popped numerous amount of times in previous challenges, Bubble was only killed once in this challenge(s) deliberately by Flower. * This style of the episodes challenge was used in other object shows (like Inanimate Insanity). * Number of deaths: # Firey: 4 times # Flower: 3 times # Leafy: 2 times # Bubble: 1 time *All of Firey's deaths are caused by Flower. * The answers to the test in the Episode Three segment are a reference to Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? * Interestingly, the episode's title, "Hurtful!", is actually said in the previous episode, Don't Pierce My Flesh. However, the opposite is not true. "Don't Pierce My Flesh" is not said in this episode. Goofs *The message that falls goes behind Spongy's mouth and eyes, but infront of his body. *At 6:26, there is a blue line in the grass. *Flower didn't burn when Firey sat on her. *At 1:31, the melting metal overlapped the danger line. *When Flower pours water on Firey he's in the lava. *As Bubble and Leafy put their clumps of dirt on the "Place Cakes Here" sign, they disappear when Leafy and Bubble do the next challenge. *When Firey and Flower died, there is lava in place of the "Delete Pole" button. *One of Flower's petals is missing. Deaths *The Flower Speaker Box was accidentally killed by her own creator with a metal ball. *Bubble, Ice Cube, Firey, Leafy, Spongy, and Flower all melt when they fall in the furnace. *Bubble is popped by the Announcer's recovery center. *The Cheese Orb is sliced to 4 pieces by the Announcer. *Bubble is popped by Flower. *A fish is eaten by a monster, followed by Leafy. *Leafy is burnt by Firey trying to save him. *Firey is extinguished numerous times. *Flower trips over a rock and falls down a gorge. *Flower burns in lava twice. *Leafy burns in lava Characters Starting Characters * Leafy * Bubble Non-Starting Characters * Flower * Firey * Spongy * Ice Cube * Recommended Characters * Flower Speaker Box * Firey Speaker Box * Cheese Orb (Debut) * Speaker Boxs (Debuts) * Announcer * Pencil * Coiny (Mentioned, as Invisible Coiny) Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Voting episodes Category:Episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Immunity Episode